Beyond Promise
by Ninne Yagami
Summary: *Historia después de los Vengadores* A veces, una pequeña promesa infantil puede hacer cambiar todo un futuro.


__Hola a todooos! Bueno es la primera historia que publico en FanFiction, y supongo que el primer capítulo me ha quedado algo... largo, pero necesitaba que así fuera jejejeje. Bueno la clasificaré como rango M por futuras escenas. He de añadir algunos datos como que (este supongo que es evidente... pero bueno yo lo digo igual) lo que está en _cursiva_ es un recuerdo, pensamiento o que se está narrando algo pasado al tiempo de la historia. Otra cosa es que los personajes a veces mencionan "algo" en concreto que puede que aquí no se os aclare, pero que me encargaré de aclararlo más adelante, y hay cosas que puede que sucedan algo rápido, pero quería que así fuera porque no quería darles demasiada importancia.

**Copyright: **Thor, Loki o cualquiera de los personajes aparecidos en esta historia, a escepción de Angolem y Artemis, no son propiedad mia, si no de Marvel y la mitología.

Dicho esto... Disfrutaad! ^^

_La guerra contra Jötunheim había llegado a su fin después de largos años de sufrimiento. Hubo incontables bajas en las tropas Asgardianas, y todas ellas tuvieron un fuerte impacto en el corazón de su rey, Odín, pero ninguna le causó tanto dolor como la de su fiel compañero y amigo Angolem. Su muerte implicó que su única hija, Artemis, quedara huérfana y Odín no podía permitir que aquella niña recién nacida quedara sin ningún cuidado, así que, junto al bebé que halló en Jötunheim, cuidó de ellos como si se trataran de sus propios hijos._

_Los tres niños: Thor, el hijo primogénito de Odín, Loki, el bebé recogido tras la batalla contra los Gigantes del Hielo y Artemis, la hija de Angolem, crecieron unidos como hermanos, a pesar de que a la niña no le escondieran que realmente era adoptada, "pintándole"_ _la imagen de su padre como un gran héroe. Pero al contrario que a Artemis, a Loki si le privaron de sus orígenes, ya que no querían que el niño se sintiera diferente a los demás, lo cual conllevó a un grave problema en el futuro._

Thor y Loki llegaron a Asgard, después de la guerra en Midgard. El segundo iba amordazado y con unos grilletes que se aferraban con fuerza en sus muñecas. Miraba con odio todo lo que le rodeaba, en especial a aquel al que una vez llamó hermano, quien le mantenía agarrado del brazo y muy aferrado a él.

Unos guardias se acercaron rápidamente a recoger al príncipe y al prisionero a lo que antes era el puente Bifrost, y tras ellos estaba Artemis, quien cuando pudo acercarse lo suficiente hasta los dos chicos, se paró en seco al ver al moreno amordazado. Aquella imagen no fue en absoluto de su agrado; Loki, su mejor amigo, su hermano, encadenado y amordazado, estaba siendo llevado a juicio cual criminal. Hacía un año que no sabía nada de él, y después de tanto tiempo, es ese el estado en el que lo encuentra. No podía creérselo, esto debía ser un sueño, o al menos así deseaba que fuera.

Ambos pasaron por su lado escoltados por los guardias, cada uno dirigiéndole una mirada distinta; la de Thor reflejaba tristeza, tristeza por lo ocurrido y que ella tuviera que verlos así, y la de Loki reflejaba puro desprecio, se sentía traicionado, humillado. Siguieron adelante, sin detenerse, Odín aguardaba.

Tras el juicio, Loki fue despojado de sus poderes y obligado a permanecer en el palacio. Ya bastante humillante fue para él, que Odín lo juzgara frente todo Asgard como para mantenerlo encerrado en una celda. Aunque dicho acto fue gracias a Artemis, quien no podía tolerar que lo humillaran más y se lanzó en protesta contra el Padre de Todos. Pero a pesar de ello, el moreno no lo valoró, ya que lo veía como un acto de compasión, la cual cosa no necesitaba, ni la aceptaría.

Loki se encontraba en sus aposentos, sentado en el suelo bajo su ventana, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y sus brazos encima de estas. Observaba detalladamente su habitación; nada había cambiado. Aquella estantería llena de libros que ocupaba toda la pared de enfrente y junto a ella, una enorme recopilación de cojines, amontonados en un rincón, en los cuales se había echado incontables veces para disfrutar de una placentera lectura, la cama apoyada contra la pared, con sus sábanas de un verde transparente y el dosel con las cortinas doradas, y al lado de ésta se encontraba su cómoda, y en ella, un pequeño retrato de sí mismo junto a Thor cuándo solo eran unos críos. Se asqueó al verlo, si no fuera por lo dolorido que se encontraba tras su encuentro contra aquel horrendo monstruo verde se habría levantado para destruirlo. Dejó caer una de sus piernas y la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo aún uno de sus brazos encima de su otra rodilla y suspiró profundamente. Malditos fueran todos aquellos que lo llevaron a esa situación. Entonces algo llamó su atención. Artemis entraba en su habitación, con un bol de agua y una toalla, y en la mano un puñado de piedras curativas. Se sentó de rodillas frente a Loki y dejó las cosas a un lado. Él enseguida apartó la mirada. Artemis no hizo nada ante eso, simplemente bajó la mirada hacia el bol. Cogió la pequeña toalla, la mojó un poco en el agua y acto seguido cogió la mano de Loki y empezó a limpiársela con cuidado. Él simplemente le dejó hacerlo.

-Tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte, al menos en lo que a mí concierne- Ella empezó a hablarle, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Una vez terminó de lavarle la mano, volvió a mojar la toalla y se propuso a limpiarle la otra. Él seguía sin dirigirle la mirada. Se sentía traicionado, la chica frente a sí y Thor eran los únicos en los que una vez confió, y si acabó en esa situación era, en parte, por culpa de ambos.

Tras acabar de limpiar la otra mano, Artemis dejó el paño dentro del bol y cogió una de las piedras curativas. Miró a Loki, y recordó la de veces que se encontraron en esa situación cuando eran niños; Thor y Loki siempre acababan con magulladuras y era ella, quien en su mayoría de veces, cuándo Frigga no se encontraba disponible, se encargaba de atenderles. La única diferencia era que en aquellos tiempos, Loki no apartaba la mirada de ella, y se le veía mucho más feliz. Deseaba volver al pasado. ¿Por qué tenía que haber cambiado todo tanto?

Hizo polvos la piedra sin usar mucha fuerza, y se puso un poco de estos en los dedos. Volteó la cabeza de Loki, al tenerlo de frente, dirigió los dedos a la herida que tenía en la nariz y empezó a extender los polvos con delicadeza. La herida empezó a curarse instantáneamente, y prosiguió a curarle la que tenía en el labio inferior.

-Mejor estar en tu habitación que en una celda, ¿cierto?- Loki al instante en el que la escuchó le agarró la muñeca con fuerza y la apartó de sí mismo.

-No necesito tu compasión.

-No es compasión.

-No, claro que no- Respondió con tono sarcástico –Casi destruyo una raza entera, mantuve a Thor desterrado y envié al Destructor para acabar con él y he amenazado Midgard con una guerra, y tras acabar todo esto en fracaso y terminar siendo juzgado por Odín, ¿me estás diciendo que lo que hiciste en el juicio no fue acto de compasión?

-Claro que no. Sería injusto haberte encerrado. Ya mereciste un castigo por lo de Jötunheim y lo de Thor; has pagado por ello viviendo en el exilio durante un año. Y por lo de Midgard te han arrebatado tus poderes y te has sentido humillado ante todo Asgard. No mereces más de lo que ya has recibido- Loki rió levemente y se acercó más a ella, con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

-Y ahora supongo que esperarás que yo vuelva a ser el "Loki" de antes- No hubo respuesta por parte de Artemis, lo que acentuó aún más aquella pícara sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Loki –Eres tan ingenua como Thor.

-Te equivocas- Él dejó de sonreír y arqueó una ceja, intrigado por la respuesta que Artemis pudiera ofrecerle –Es cierto que puedo ser ingenua, pero realmente no espero que vuelvas a ser el de antes. Es más, no hay un Loki de antes y uno de ahora- Cogió con ambas manos la de Loki, pero con delicadeza ya que aún tenía las muñecas doloridas por los grilletes y lo miró directamente a los ojos –Solo existes tú, y decidas lo que decidas ser, Loki, a mí me parecerá bien- Y sin que él se diera cuenta, Artemis remojó de nuevo la toalla en el agua del bol –Además, siempre serás el niño con el que jugaba- Al mismo tiempo que dijo aquellas palabras, una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y acto seguido le lanzó el pañuelo mojado a la cara a Loki. Este en seguida vio a dónde quería llegar ella, y en respuesta a eso Loki la cogió de ambas muñecas y la tumbó en el suelo, colocándose él encima e impidiéndole que se moviera.

-Tú y tus juegos…

-¿Quién sería yo si no los hiciera?- Loki rió ante su respuesta. Artemis en cierto punto le recordaba a sí mismo, aunque por desgracia, también a Thor.

Entonces Loki se detuvo a observar el cuerpo de la chica que tenía sujeta y empezó a recordar cuánto lo deseaba. Llevaba años ansioso por poder ser su dueño, tenerla bajo sus sabanas verdes sin nada más que la cubriera salvo sí mismo y poder proclamarla como suya en aquel momento, seguir el camino de sus curvas con las manos, marcar su cuerpo con los labios mientras escuchaba su nombre entre susurros y gemidos, notar como el calor de su cuerpo los envolvía mientras devoraba sus ardientes labios. Quería poseerla, y en aquel momento nada podía impedírselo.

-¿Loki?- Volvió en sí al escuchar a Artemis -¿Estás bien? Parece como si tu mente se hubiera ido al Valhalla –Loki acercó tanto la cabeza a la de ella que podía sentir su respiración.

-Me encontraba en un lugar mejor- Artemis no comprendió del todo la respuesta de Loki, lo que era algo evidente a menos que tuviera la habilidad de entrar en la mente de cualquiera, de la cual carecía.

Loki quiso impulsarse a besarla y comenzar a poseerla, pero ese impulso fue retenido cuándo un guardia entró en la habitación preguntando por Artemis. Este se alarmó al ver al dios del engaño encima de ella y desenvainó su arma.

-¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

-Sí, sí sí, perfectamente- Loki miraba con desprecio al hombre que tenía delante, sin apartarse de encima de Artemis, pero pronto dirigió la mirada hacia ella cuándo la escuchó susurrarle –Loki, será mejor que te levantes.

-¿Porqué debería hacerlo?- Respondió haciendo caso omiso a la sugerencia.

-Disculpe, señorita Artemis. Pero el príncipe Thor requiere su presencia.

-Por eso- Respondió a la anterior pregunta de Loki e hizo amago de levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió, así que le hizo la seña al guardia de que se marchase. Este dudó si obedecerla, y optó por quedarse al otro lado de la puerta –Loki, no es momento de ponerse a jugar.

-Que se espere Thor- Artemis no pudo evitar sonreír, y volvió a dirigirse a Loki con esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Prometo que después volveré- liberó una de sus muñecas de la presión de Loki y la posó en su pecho, haciéndole levantarse lentamente hasta quedar los dos incorporados. Acto seguido cogió de nuevo la toalla y se la puso a Loki en las manos –Hasta entonces, ve sanando tus heridas- le sonrió y salió por la puerta. El guardia había permanecido ahí hasta entonces y Loki pudo ver como este la acompañaba, a pesar de estar seguro de haber escuchado a Artemis decirle que no lo necesitaba.

Bah, guardias…

Loki volvió a su posición anterior antes de que Artemis irrumpiera en su habitación. Lo que había sucedido hacía un rato con ella le estaba haciendo recordar la primera vez en la que quiso besarla.

_Los niños Loki y Artemis estaban siendo perseguidos por Thor, a quién ahora le había tocado el turno de atraparlos. _

_Los pequeños corrían por todos los pasillos y salones de palacio provocando algún que otro pequeño destrozo, pero los cuales Odín no podía pasar por alto ya que estaban preparando el cumpleaños de su hijo mayor, y el tenerlos corriendo por allí solo provocaría retrasarlo todo, así que mandó a los niños a que jugaran fuera de palacio. Ellos no querían salir fuera, había demasiada gente y se les hacía más difícil correr, pero el Padre de Todos les sugirió jugar a otra cosa, con tal de que salieran fuera y le dejaran terminar los preparativos. _

_Habían aceptado el salir, y se tumbaron bajo la sombra de un árbol en el jardín. No se les ocurría nada a lo que jugar, y eso empezaba a resultar aburrido._

_-Jo, que royo. Justo cuando ya os tenía… _

_-¡Ja! Claro que sí hermano- Respondió con ironía el hermano pequeño. Thor rió y se lanzó encima de Loki para empezar a atacarle a base de cosquillas, las cuales eran algo superior a sus fuerzas, así que por mucho que lo intentara, no podía quitarse a su hermano mayor de encima -¡Ah! ¡Arti socorro!- La llamó entre risas y esfuerzos por quitarse a Thor de encima, pero Artemis no contestó, parecía distraída en otra cosa -¿Arti?- El rubio dejó de hacerle cosquillas y miró al moreno, sin tardar más se acercaron a gatas a su querida amiga._

_-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó el mayor. Entonces ella alzó su dedo índice señalando una ventana. En esta se podía apreciar a una joven pareja. Parecían estar jugando, pero no era un juego que conociera._

_-¿Qué están haciendo?_

_-Creo que a eso se le llama "Besar"- Respondió Loki, mirando también hacia esa ventana –He visto a Mama y a Papa hacerlo_

_-¿Enserio?- Thor desvió la mirada y se la dirigió a Loki, ya que este parecía saber de qué iba todo aquello y tenía curiosidad por saber más. Y más aún sabiendo que sus padres también jugaban a eso._

_-Mama me dijo que lo hacían para demostrarse que se querían- Los otros dos respondieron con un "Oh" que se alargó unos segundos hasta volver a crear el silencio entre los tres pequeños. Después de permanecer callados unos segundos más, Thor decidió preguntarle una cosa más a su hermano._

_-Entonces si quiero demostraros que os quiero mucho tengo que besaros, ¿no?_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no puedes hacer eso Thor!_

_-¿Por qué no?- Ladeó la cabeza intrigado._

_-Pues porque eso solo lo hacen los chicos y chicas que están casados, como Papa y Mama…- El rubio se quedó cabizbajo unos segundos, pensando en alguna solución a ese pequeño inconveniente. Entonces la idea apareció en su inocente cabeza como un rayo de inspiración._

_-¡Pues entonces me casaré con Artemis! ¡Ella es una chica! ¡Así podré darle un beso!- Artemis desvió la mirada hacia Thor al haber escuchado su nombre. Realmente no había prestado mucha atención a la pequeña conversación de los hermanos ya que aquella joven pareja levantaba más su curiosidad. En el caso de Loki, ante las palabras de Thor se levantó de un salto y respondió con un poco de nerviosismo._

_-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero!_

_-Pues nos casamos los dos con ella._

_-¡No! ¡No podemos hacer eso!_

_-Pues primero uno y después el otro. ¡Me pido prime!_

_-¡No!- Loki de cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Parecía que su hermano no entendía nada, o simplemente que no se esforzaba en entenderlo –¡Solo se puede casar con uno porque el casarse es para siempre!- Thor se dejó caer al suelo y dio un largo suspiro; que complicado era esto del matrimonio. Loki al ver que la conversación había finalizado con el suspiro de Thor también se tumbó en el suelo, era inútil intentar explicárselo._

_Permanecieron así varios minutos más, hasta que Odín salió para reclamar la presencia de su hijo mayor, el cual se despidió de Loki y Artemis y salió corriendo hacia su padre. Realmente Thor no quería irse, le habría gustado quedarse junto a ellos, pero padre le había llamado, así que no tenía otra, ya los vería más tarde._

_Loki y Artemis miraban como el rubio se iba, dejándolos solos bajo la sombra de aquel árbol. Cuándo Thor ya se marchó, el pequeño se acercó a Artemis, y una vez estuvo pegado a ella la miró fijamente a los ojos._

_-Artemis… ¿Te casarás conmigo?_

A Loki le resultaba increíble que ya desde una edad tan temprana quisiera permanecer junto a ella pero a la vez maldijo aquel sentimiento, y también maldijo lo que pasó con ella hacía unos instantes en su cuarto. Antes de tumbarla en el suelo sentía desprecio por lo sucedido hacía un año, pero aquel maldito deseo de poseerla había superado su rencor, y eso le hacía sentir débil, vulnerable. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera cambiado de parecer de un momento para otro tan radicalmente? Suspiró. Era inútil devorarse la cabeza con eso. Hizo amago de levantarse e ir a su cama, pero el dolor y el agotamiento le hicieron caer nuevamente al suelo.

-Estúpido monstruo…- Susurró para sí mismo mientras machacaba las piedras que Artemis había traído, y después de haberse esparcido los polvos de esta por todas sus magulladuras se tumbó en el frio suelo a esperar, a pesar de no saber a qué.

Thor caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro en la sala del trono, con la mirada baja. Estaba nervioso y ni siquiera un trago del mejor vino podía calmarle. La guerra en Midgard, el juicio de Loki, la reciente conversación con su padre… todo había pasado tan de golpe que los nervios se apoderaban de él. Necesitaba ver a Artemis, a su querida amiga, eso siempre le había calmado desde que eran unos críos, pero se estaba retrasando, y eso le impacientaba aún más.

Se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos apresurándose hacia él. Al levantar la cabeza pudo ver como Artemis se había lanzado a abrazarle y ya estaba a unos escasos centímetros de él, lo que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Artemis se abrazó fuertemente a él. Después de haberle visto llegar a Asgard con aquella expresión en el rostro no se sacó de la mente que después de atender a Loki tendría que abrazarle como hacía años atrás.

Thor respondió de la misma manera, rodeándola con sus enormes brazos y captando el cariño que le estaba ofreciendo. Desde la destrucción del puente Bifrost había querido abrazarla, pero pese a los ánimos de ella por la pérdida de Loki en aquel tiempo, no tuvo las fuerzas para poder hacerlo.

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla del rubio. Si por él fuera permanecería abrazado a ella por toda la eternidad, ya que abrazarla era lo único en ese momento que le apartaba todo el _peso _que llevaba encima.

Artemis dio por finalizado el abrazo alejándose un paso de él. Tenía que saber para que la había hecho llamar con tanta urgencia y así abrazados no llegarían a ninguna parte.

-Bien Thor, ¿querías decirme algo?- Thor se sonrojó de golpe al recordar el por qué la había hecho llamar. Antes de que ella llegara estaba dispuesto a decírselo, pero era algo mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado y no se atrevía a mediar palabra sobre ello, así que evadió el tema por el momento.

-Es algo de lo que podemos hablar más tarde… no hay prisa. Y de todas formas quisiera preguntarte sobre mi hermano. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Te ha comentado algo?- Esa era la virtud de Thor que Artemis más apreciaba: Su hermano siempre ante todo. A pesar de todo lo que pudiera hacer Loki, Thor siempre estaba ahí ayudándolo, a pesar de que muchas veces esa ayuda no diera ningún buen resultado, las intenciones del rubio siempre fueron buenas, y eso es algo digno de apreciar, incluso aunque su hermano no lo viera así.

-Bueno, se le ve bastante decaído, no creo que quiera mantener una conversación con nadie, conmigo apenas la ha tenido- Salieron de la sala del trono para proseguir con su conversación mientras paseaban por palacio –Pude apreciar que nos sigue teniendo rencor por lo ocurrido en el Bifrost, y no le culpo. Y en cuestión a sus condiciones físicas se recuperará, la mayoría son magulladuras y heridas, nada que no pueda sanar con las piedras.

-Gracias por informarme- Thor se puso cabizbajo. No quería que su hermano le tuviera rencor, él jamás quiso hacerle ningún mal, y se sentía impotente al no haber podido evitar todo lo que pasó. Esa sensación lo atormentaría durante el resto de su vida.

Artemis no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo decaído que parecía estar el rubio por sus palabras, e intentó solucionarlo.

-Si te ayuda en algo… Loki mantiene vuestro retrato en la cómoda.

-¿El de cuándo éramos unos niños?-Levantó entusiasmado la cabeza y miró a Artemis, suplicándole con la expresión de su rostro que continuara hablando sobre ello.

-Ese mismo - Sonrió –Supongo que es una buena señal el que no lo haya estampado contra el suelo- Dijo de forma divertida para animar a Thor, lo cual consiguió. Realmente le había quitado gran parte de la carga. A pesar de ser un detalle tan sumamente minúsculo el que no se deshiciera del retrato, para él tuvo un gran valor sentimental.

La abrazó agradecido por comunicárselo y continuaron con su paseo sin rumbo.

Después de un rato sin mediar palabra Thor decidió dar rienda suelta y comunicarle por fin lo que quería decirle desde que la había hecho llamar.

La detuvo cogiéndola del brazo y la hizo girarse hacia sí y cogerla del otro brazo. El rubio se enrojeció al instante en el que la mirada de Artemis se centraba en él. No podía hacerlo, aquellos oscuros ojos se lo imposibilitaban, pero debía hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

-Artemis… verás…-Tragó saliva y pudo apreciar como su enrojecimiento iba aumentando por segundos. Por el amor de Odín, ¡¿Cómo era posible ponerse tan nervioso por unas míseras palabras?! –He estado hablando con mi padre… y me proclamará rey de Asgard mañana…

-¿Enserio? ¡Es genial!- Dijo ella ilusionada ante la noticia, aunque no era eso todo lo que Thor quería comunicarle, y como volviera a cortarle ya sí que no encontraría el valor para decírselo.

-Por favor Arti, déjame acabar- Suspiró profundamente y recurrió a todas sus fuerzas para continuar –Todo rey necesita una reina… y quiero que seas la mía- Artemis pudo notar como su corazón se aceleró en menos de un segundo al escuchar las palabras de Thor. Había sido tan repentino, que no pudo soltar la respuesta tan de inmediato como habría deseado. Thor ante eso agachó la cabeza, temía que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero entonces pudo notar como las suaves manos de Artemis se posaron en sus mejillas y atrajo la cabeza del rubio hasta la suya, para entonces proporcionarle un apasionado beso en respuesta a Thor, bajando las manos de sus mejillas hasta los hombros. El enseguida siguió el ritmo de sus labios mientras iba posando sus manos en la cintura de Artemis para poder acercarla a sí mismo.

Después de unos segundos se separaron unos centímetros, más por la falta de oxígeno que por gusto, y ambos se dirigieron una tierna sonrisa.

-Puedo suponer que eso es un sí.

-Si hubiera sido un no, habría sido contradictorio- Thor, satisfecho por la respuesta rió y llevó su mano hasta la cálida mejilla de Artemis, acariciando suavemente los carnosos labios que tenía al alcance de su mano.

-Ese beso me ha gustado. ¡Otro!- Y tras decir eso en un susurro juntó sus labios a los de Artemis, en un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior. Sus manos descendían por todo el cuerpo de ella, siguiendo todas sus curvas hasta llegar al final de la cintura. Las de Artemis subían lentamente por el pecho de Thor hasta llegar a su cuello y empezar a juguetear en su melena rubia con los dedos. Si por ellos fuera, alargarían el momento hasta la ceremonia para luego sellar su unión con otro beso, pero aparte de que necesitaban coger aire, Loki debía ser atendido y debía ser Artemis quien se encargara de eso, ya que fue Odín quien le dio la orden.

-Debo irme Thor, nos veremos luego- Y tras mirar tiernamente a aquellos profundos ojos azules, Artemis se dirigió pasillo abajo, rumbo a la habitación de Loki.

El Dios del Engaño volvió a su posición anterior, sentado en el suelo con una pierna extendida y el brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre la otra. No se había molestado en buscar entretenimiento en sus libros ni en cualquier otra cosa que le fuera de utilidad para pasar el rato, simplemente se limitó a permanecer allí recordando viejos momentos en Asgard y su reciente derrota en Midgard. Pensar en su derrota le llevó a recordar las últimas palabras del líder de los Chitauris: _No habrá reino ni luna yerma… ¡Ni grieta donde él no pueda encontrarte!... ¿Asaco crees, que conoces el dolor? _¡_El hará que anheles algo tan dulce como el dolor! _Al instante se asqueó al volver a sentir aquella desagradable mano posándose sobre su mejilla haciéndole ladear bruscamente la cabeza. Pero una vez volvió a centrarse, un ligero miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo al fijarse en que si fracasaba, no importara donde se escondiera, acabarían encontrándole y acabando con él. Rió levemente; estaba jodido. Su atención acabó desviándose hacia la puerta, que se abría de par en par dando paso a Artemis. Contempló de arriba a abajo su femenina figura, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en ciertos puntos al pensar lo que podría hacer con ellos una vez la tuviera tumbada sobre la cama. Rió pícaramente; siempre supo que las frutas Asgardianas podrían servir para algo más que de alimento.

Artemis se agazapó frente a Loki, comprobando que este le había hecho caso y se había encargado de sus heridas. Después se fijó en su tono de piel; tenía un aspecto desnutrido.

-¿Cuánto hace que no te alimentas como toca?

-¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en mi madre?- Ella rió y se levantó. Empezó a caminar por el cuarto con los brazos cruzados, observando cada detalle de la estancia que hacía un año que no pisaba, mientras mantenía una conversación con Loki.

-Incluso cuando éramos unos críos tenía que haceros de mamaíta- Él se levantó y se situó tras ella, posando ambas manos sobre sus caderas y la cabeza ligeramente pegada a la suya, con los labios a la altura de sus oídos.

-Siempre fuiste una aburrida- Dijo en un sensual susurro sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara. Artemis alzó la cabeza, girándola levemente hacia atrás para poder mirar a Loki sin la necesidad de tener que moverse toda ella.

-Pues bien que disfrutabas estando conmigo.

-Solo intentaba hacer de ti alguien que supiera divertirse- Decía mientras la volteaba y poder tenerla cara a cara. Tras eso, la mano derecha de Loki se fue desplazando lentamente hacia arriba, sin perder detalle de ninguna de las curvas, hasta llegar a alcanzar la mandíbula de Artemis, y empezó a acariciarla atrayéndola lentamente hacia él.

-Estás muy raro- Artemis apartó las manos de Loki de sí misma y se dirigió a la cama para sentarse en esta y continuar con la conversación sin la necesidad de estar tan aferrada a él. El moreno por el contrario no se movió de donde estaba cuándo ella se separó, lo único que hizo fue seguirla con la mirada. Pasados unos instantes, Loki empezó a caminar cabizbajo por la habitación, pero entablando conversación con ella.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quería Thor?

-Nada- La respuesta fue instantánea, pero a la vez errónea. Artemis cerró los ojos con fuerza, al ver lo patética que había sonado, y más dirigiéndose a Loki. Él por su parte soltó una carcajada mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia ella.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sé que puedes mentir mejor! Al fin y al cabo, te has criado conmigo- Artemis bajó la cabeza, pensando en si debía o no responderle con la verdad. Después de todo lo que pasó no estaba segura de la reacción que podría tener Loki.

-Bah, qué más da. Te lo diré- Mantener silencio era lo peor que podría hacer ante él, además, podría omitir alguna que otra cosa –Simplemente me ha comentado que lo coronarán mañana- Intentó responder con la mayor naturalidad que pudo, pero volvió a notar que se había equivocado de respuesta al escuchar otra carcajada por parte de Loki.

-Cuéntame algo que no suponga- Otra vez el silencio. Era realmente inquietante, y más al ver que contra más durara, la pícara sonrisa del moreno aumentaba. Este continuó cabizbajo caminando por la habitación, levantando de vez en cuando la cabeza, mostrando la sonrisa y esperando una respuesta.

Artemis cogió algo de aire, y se dispuso a contestar. Sabía que a Loki no le gustaría, pero estaba tan inquieta ante la mirada del moreno que no encontró otra salida, y como si aquello le estuviera forzando, las palabras de Artemis salieron, casi por instinto para evitar más respuestas sin sentido.

-Voy a casarme con él mañana- Loki se paró en seco y la sonrisa se le borró casi instantáneamente de la cara.

-¡¿Qué?!- El moreno frunció el ceño y en su voz se pudo percibir un tono de furia, lo que hizo que Artemis se arrepintiera de haberlo dicho. Loki permaneció a distancia, esperando la continuación de la respuesta que tardaría en llegar.

-Thor me lo propuso… y acepté, necesita a alguien con él…

-¿Por qué a mí me lo negaste?- Preguntó interrumpiéndola. El silencio los envolvió de nuevo, impacientando a Loki -¡¿Por qué cuando te propuse reinar junto a mí te negaste?!

-La situación era distinta Loki.

-No…Esa no es la razón. ¡La razón es que todos siempre habéis preferido a Thor antes que a mí! ¡Incluso tú, quien siempre has estado negándolo! ¡Fui rey antes que él! ¡Si nos trataras tan igual como continuamente afirmas no me lo habrías negado, tal como prometiste!

-¡No metas aquella infantil promesa por en medio! ¡No tiene nada que ver! ¡Éramos unos críos!- Artemis se levantó de un salto de la cama, encarándose a Loki –Además siempre os traté igual- continuó hablando en un tono más calmado.

-¿Entonces por qué le elegiste a él?- Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta habían acabado a unos escasos centímetros de distancia y prácticamente podían apreciar la respiración de cada uno.

-Porque… le amo.

-Pues lárgate de mi habitación y ve con él- Lo que Artemis le dijo era lo que temía que respondiera. La sensación de inferioridad ante Thor había vuelto a él por culpa de eso, ya estaba cansado de ser siempre su sombra y aquella respuesta salió disparada de su boca, casi sin control.

Tras lo último que le dijo a Artemis, Loki desvió la mirada de ella y se alejó, posándose en la enorme ventana de su habitación dándole la espalda. Artemis no quiso dar pie a que se cabreara más, así que se despidió de él y salió por la puerta, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

-_Tan solo uno de los dos puede ascender al trono, aunque los dos nacisteis para ser reyes- Y con esas últimas palabras, el Padre de Todos, Odín, dio por finalizada la reunión con sus dos hijos Thor y Loki, los cuales salieron corriendo una vez fuera de la Cámara del Armamento para reunirse con su amiga Artemis y hablar sobre todo lo que les había contado su padre, ya que ninguno de los dos quiso que Artemis no supiera nada de ello._

_La pequeña se encontraba tirada en el suelo dibujando; había terminado un dibujo de Mjölnir, bastante detallado para su edad, ya que el dibujo era su pasatiempo favorito y dedicaba mucho tiempo a ello, y había empezado otro de lo que parecía ser un casco. Thor y Loki entraron en la sala, compitiendo en una carrera por ver quién llegaba antes a Artemis y el mayor era quien iba en cabeza. El resultado fue de esperar; Thor llegó junto a ella un par de segundos antes que Loki._

_Ambos se tumbaron junto a su amiga, con los ojos fijos en el dibujo que recientemente había empezado, mirando asombrados como hacía las sombras haciendo uso de sus dedos. Siempre les había gustado verla dibujar, a pesar de poder estar horas en silencio con aquello como entretenimiento._

_Tras estar finalizado el último dibujo de Artemis, Thor y Loki empezaron a contárselo todo sobre los Gigantes del Hielo y sobre cómo debería ser el futuro rey de Asgard, y al llegar a esta segunda parte, los pequeños empezaron a debatir, por quien lo sería. A Artemis le divertía ver como se picaban el uno al otro, ya que sabía que nunca lo hacían con mala intención._

_-Siempre estáis igual- Artemis se levantó del suelo, se acercó a ellos y rodeó los hombros de ambos con los brazos –como aquella vez bajo el árbol._

_-¿Te refieres a cuando ambos discutíamos por quien se casaría contigo?- Preguntó el pequeño Loki. Artemis respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y_ _Thor por su lado se quedó pensando unos instantes, dándole vueltas al tema hasta dar con lo que él llamaría la "solución"._

_-¡Tengo una idea! Ambos queremos llegar al trono, ¿porqué no hacemos que el que se convierta antes en rey se case con Arti? ¡Yo así tendría más ganas de convertirme en Rey!_

_-¿Estás diciendo de usar a Arti como motivación?- Loki miró a su hermano arqueando una ceja. Artemis hizo igual._

_-No digas usar… queda mal. Pero sí, digamos que más o menos me refiero a eso- Respondió con una sonrisa que se extendía de lado a lado. Entonces ambos hermanos miraron a Artemis, esperando a que les respondiera que le parecía tal idea, ya que estaba bastante implicada. No hubo respuesta en unos minutos. Tenía la cabeza gacha y se pasaba los dedos índice y pulgar cerca de los labios, pensando en la respuesta, hasta que de golpe levantó la cabeza y respondió._

_-Está bien. Me casaré con el primero que llegue, ¡es una promesa!_

Loki se acercó enfurecido al retrato de sí mismo con Thor que tenía en la cómoda y nada más cogerlo lo estampó contra la pared haciendo romper el cuadro. Malditos recuerdos, ¡maldita promesa!

-¡Yo fui rey antes que Thor! ¡Es conmigo con quien debe unirse! ¡Lo prometió!- Gritaba encolerizado hacia aquel cuadro roto, como si de esa forma estuviera dirigiéndose a Thor, gritándole a él. Tenía la respiración agitada y con los puños tan fuertemente cerrados que se hacía daño a sí mismo. Al cabo de un rato quedó en silencio mirando el retrato ligeramente doblado; él rodeaba los hombros de Thor con su brazo izquierdo y el rubio los suyos, y en ambos se podía apreciar una gran sonrisa que se marcaba de lado a lado en su rostro.

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla del moreno. Siempre había sido su sombra, siempre se había sentido menospreciado por todo el mundo… menos por ellos dos; Artemis y Thor siempre le habían tratado como a alguien especial e importante para ellos, cuándo notaban tristeza en él siempre estaban allí para ayudarle e inconsciente, ya que desconocían la razón de su tristeza, hacerle sentir como un igual… Pero tras varios sucesos que se habían presentado seguida y recientemente, de nuevo, aquella sensación de soledad volvió a recorrerle; toda aquella felicidad, aquel cariño… todo lo que recibió por aquel entonces por parte de quien más quería, le parecían una farsa. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin apartar la mirada del retrato y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y Loki alzó la mirada hacia esta. No esperaba que nadie más viniera a verle, y le sorprendió aún más quien era quien acababa de entrar.

-Madre…- Frigga por fin había venido a verle, aunque no esperaba que realmente viniera por lo que sucedió un año atrás; temía haberla decepcionado… pero la había echado tanto de menos. A pesar de saber que Frigga no era realmente su madre, era a la única persona que en realidad trataría como un familiar tras todo lo que había sucedido. Ella siempre ha sido, y siempre será su amada madre.

Frigga se acercó corriendo a Loki para abrazarlo, y él mientras ella se acercaba se levantó de la cama para poder recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros del moreno y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Me tenias tan preocupada Loki…- Frigga era una mujer fuerte, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas al volver a sentir a su hijo después de tanto tiempo. Por fin volvía a tener a su pequeño, ese por el que había rogado todos los días y derramado tantas lágrimas deseando que volviera a casa junto a ella -¿Porqué lo hiciste?- ¿El qué? ¿Enviar al destructor a matar a Thor? ¿Intentar destruir Jötunheim? ¿Dejarse caer tras la destrucción del puente? ¿Intentar conquistar Midgard? Había hecho tantas cosas a las que esa pregunta se podía referir, que Loki no supo que responder. Se soltó de ella con delicadeza y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, poniéndose cabizbajo y evitando mirar a Frigga a la cara –Loki…

-Siento si te he decepcionado- La reina miró apenada a su hijo. Le dolía verlo así, tan decaído, tan apartado. Se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la suyas.

-No te preocupes por eso. Lo que importa es que estás bien y que por fin has vuelto…- posó su otra mano en la mandíbula de Loki y le hizo girar la cabeza para que la mirara –Te he echado tanto de menos hijo mío… que no quiero darle importancia a lo demás- Loki se abrazó a Frigga, como un niño pequeño que busca la protección de su madre. A pesar de sus palabras, Loki sabía que la había decepcionado, y realmente solo lo sentía por ella, si no fuera por Frigga, volvería a intentarlo.

-_Perdóname madre- _Pensó mientras continuaba abrazado a ella.

Artemis permanecía sentada al borde de lo que antes fue el puente Bifrost. En ese último año aquel lugar se convirtió en su lugar de reposo, donde podía detenerse a pensar sin recibir la molestia de nadie, ya que desde su destrucción, ni siquiera Heimdall pasaba por allí, aunque claro, si alguien quería recurrir a ella, el puente sería el primer sitio al que acudirían para encontrarla, al menos aquellas personas a las que consideraba de su familia, como Frigga, quien se le iba acercando. Artemis no se percató de su presencia hasta que notó su mano en el hombro. Instantáneamente giró la cabeza y miró hacia arriba para poder dirigir la mirada a la mujer que le sonreía cálidamente. Frigga, sin temor a caerse, se sentó junto a Artemis a la orilla del puente, dispuesta a hablar con ella.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- Dijo sonriente la mujer.

-Las viejas costumbres no cambian, supongo- Rió Artemis, y tras responderle agachó la cabeza, volviendo a su posición inicial. Frigga la observó durante un rato de silencio y tras eso levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia las estrellas.

-¿En qué piensas Artemis?

-Me temo que no sabría qué contestarle- Frigga echó una pequeña carcajada y rodeó los hombros de Artemis con su brazo derecho mientras volvía a mirarla.

-Desde que os habéis vuelto mayores- dijo refiriéndose a los tres; Thor, Loki y Artemis –no me contáis nunca que es lo que os ocurre. Me dejasteis sin nada que hacer- Dijo divertida intentando animar a la chica, pero no tuvo éxito, Artemis seguía con la cabeza gacha. Frigga acercó a Artemis más hacia sí, y la joven, aceptando el instinto maternal de la mujer, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, como cuándo solo era una cría -¿Es por la boda? ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Thor no besa bien?- Artemis no pudo evitar reír ante la última pregunta de Frigga hecha precisamente con ese motivo.

-No… no… besa estupendamente… es solo que…- cogió aire para poder proseguir con la conversación –es solo que hace un rato he estado con Loki… y al contarle lo de mi matrimonio con Thor… bueno… su reacción no ha sido precisamente positiva…

-¿Te inquieta lo que pueda pensar Loki sobre esto?- El silencio volvió a envolverlas a las dos durante escasos momentos, luego continuaron con la conversación.

-Frigga… ¿Cree que hice bien en negarme?- Frigga al principio no entendió a lo que se refería Artemis y arqueó la ceja, la más joven vio que tras el tiempo que había pasado sobre el tema de su pregunta era normal que la reina no supiera a que se refería en un principio y continuó hablando para aclararlo –A la propuesta de matrimonio de Loki… ¿No hice bien verdad? Hasta usted estaba emocionada con ello y yo en cam- Frigga posó en dedo índice en los labios de Artemis, haciéndola callar.

-Artemis, hija… Nos encontrábamos en una situación difícil, tú solo querías reunirte con Thor por última vez, no esperabas que sucediera todo lo que vino después. No le negaste nada a Loki, es solo… que todo dio un giro demasiado repentino- Frigga cogió de la barbilla a Artemis y le hizo mirarla –No debes comerte la cabeza por asuntos del pasado porque no podrás volver atrás para "solucionarlos". Vive el presente, acéptalo tal y como ha venido y sonríe- Frigga siempre tenía respuestas para todo, con un par de palabras era capaz de hacerte cambiar de parecer, es como un _don _que parecen tener solo las madres. Realmente increíble.

-Sí Frigga- Respondió con una leve sonrisa, pero Frigga suspiró.

-Por el amor de Odín, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que quiero que me llames "Mamá"? Vale que yo no te parí, pero sí he sido la que te ha criado como tal –Artemis rió aún más. Era cierto, Frigga se lo había dicho cientos y cientos de veces, pero no llegaba nunca a acostumbrarse a decírselo, ya era hora de hacer un esfuerzo, se lo merecía.

-Sí, Mamá- Ambas se abrazaron y Frigga decidió volver a palacio, dejando a Artemis sola de nuevo.

-Ah, y Artemis- Se detuvo un momento para dirigirse de nuevo a la joven -Ve a ver a Thor, el pobre está muy nervioso- Artemis asintió con la cabeza y Frigga continuó con su rumbo hacia el palacio, había una coronación y una boda que debían prepararse.

Ya había llegado el día de la coronación y Thor esperaba impacientemente en el mismo lugar que la última vez, salvo que ahora no tenía a nadie que le ayudara a calmarse. Su hermano Loki no se iba a presentar esta vez, creía tenerlo más que asumido, pero seguía esperando a que el moreno le sorprendiera entrando por la puerta. Thor agachó la cabeza, era inútil, su hermano no se presentaría, no estaría allí junto a él, haciéndole algunos trucos al sirviente que traía el vino o conmemorando antiguas batallitas en el resto de los nueve reinos. Una lágrima surcó la mejilla del rubio sin poder controlarla, aunque él tampoco hizo ningún afán de limpiársela. Susurró para sí mismo el nombre de Loki, deseando que todo volviera a ser como antes, ansioso por qué esos momentos junto a Artemis y Loki regresaran. Suspiró profundamente, no debía cerrarse en el pasado, y ahora debía permanecer sereno y presentable ante su padre, así que se colocó su casco y fue camino a la sala del trono.

Artemis se miraba en aquel enorme espejo en la habitación de Frigga. Jamás le había gustado llevar vestido, pero la Reina había insistido en que mostrara su feminidad al menos ese día. De todas formas aquel vestido era demasiado voluminoso, a partir de la parte baja de la cintura se expandía tanto que podría ser el escondite perfecto para cuatro niños. Decidió hacerle un apaño. Empezó a quitarle capas hasta dejarlo como un sencillo vestido blanco; no tenía detalle alguno, era completamente liso con unas pequeñas ondulaciones al final. En cuanto a su pelo, como siempre, lo llevaba suelto, no le gustaba recogérselo a menos que fuera para luchar, y este día no sería una excepción, por muy especial que fuera. Ya estaba lista, no se preocuparía más en arreglarse y sin pensárselo apenas unos instantes salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la ceremonia.

Todos los Asgardianos se habían presentado a la Coronación y Matrimonio del príncipe, y toda la sala estaba a rebosar de gente que se alegraba por él y lo alababa. Thor se situaba apoyado sobre una rodilla al final de la escalera, frente a su padre Odín, que se sentaba en su trono. A la derecha del Padre de Todos, colocadas sobre la escalera, se encontraban Frigga y Artemis y al otro lado, los Tres Guerreros y la Dama Sif. Thor desviaba de vez en cuando la mirada hacia Artemis; estaba preciosa. Siempre llevaba armaduras que no le permitían apreciar su figura y al verla en aquel vestido le resultaba increíble y a la vez divertido, ya que sabía cuánto detestaba su amiga las faldas. Aunque la atención volvió rápidamente hasta su padre cuando este se levantó, golpeando el suelo con el cetro creando el silencio.

-Thor, Hijo de Odín. Mi heredero, mi primogénito, a quien tiempo ha sido encomendado el poderoso martillo Mjölnir, forjado en el corazón de una estrella muerta. Su poder no tiene parangón, se use como arma para destruir o de herramienta para construir. Un buen complemento para un Rey.

He defendido Asgard, y las vidas de los inocentes que pueblan los Nueve Reinos, desde los tiempos del Gran Comienzo, pero ha llegado el momento, de que alguien me sustituya, y lidere estos reinos sabiamente, como mi padre antes que yo, y como yo mismo. Ahora, hijo mío… ¿Juras proteger los Nueve Reinos?- Thor, se mantuvo en su posición, con la cabeza alta, y contestó a su padre.

-Lo juro

-¿Y juras mantener la paz?

-Lo juro

-¿Y juras dejar de lado toda ambición personal y dedicarte únicamente al bien de los reinos?- Artemis no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca divertida ante tal pregunta, precisamente había decidido prepararle algo a Thor para esa noche, para celebrar la coronación y el matrimonio.

-¡Lo juro!- Dijo Thor sonriendo y alzando el martillo, y miró a Artemis manteniendo la sonrisa. Al parecer, el también había pensado hacer algo esa noche, y la pregunta de Odín parecía hecha expresamente para evitarlo.

-En este día yo, Odín el Padre de Todos, te proclamo: Rey de Asgard- La población se alzó en aplausos y gritos de felicitación, a los cuales Artemis y Thor se unieron; ella saltaba emocionada mientras aplaudía, y él se iba paseando ante todos, alzando a Mjölnir y con gritos de orgullo. Odín dejó que se celebrara durante unos instantes, orgulloso al ver, que a pesar de su reacción, Thor sería un buen rey. Pasado un rato, volvió a golpear el suelo con el cetro, creando el silencio nuevamente y haciendo que el rubio volviera frente a la escalera, esta vez, en pie. Frigga le dio un pequeño empujón a Artemis para que se acercara a Thor. Obedeció, pero estaba nerviosa, podía notar su pulso acelerado y el corazón en la garganta, pero a la vez no podía evitar sonreír, y dirigirle una mirada a Thor, que desde pequeños ambos conocían: "En vaya lío estamos metidos". Se situó a la izquierda del rubio, y él la cogió suavemente de la mano. Sin que nadie más pudiera apenas apreciarlo, se dirigieron una sonrisa y una mirada, intentándose calmar el uno al otro, y volvieron su atención a Odín.

-Jamás habían acontecido dos ceremonias tan importantes en un mismo día, y yo, Odín, jamás me había sentido tan orgulloso. Hoy, tras la coronación de mi hijo, celebramos una importante unión, entre Thor, Hijo de Odín, y Artemis, Hija de Angolem, quien fue mi leal conserje, compañero, y amigo. Un gran guerrero- Odín permaneció en silencio con la cabeza gacha, conmemorando a Angolem, aunque pronto, volvió a la ceremonia, dirigiéndole la mirada a ella –Artemis, aquella niña a la que un día acogí como mi propia hija y que hasta ahora he criado como tal, aunque… siempre he deseado que formaras parte realmente de esta familia, y hoy, podrá ser un hecho. Siempre has avivado la sonrisa de Thor y protegido cuándo más lo necesitaba- El rubio la atrajo más hacia sí, y la miraba orgulloso de que fuera con ella con quien iba a unirse. El Padre de Todos alzó la cabeza, observando a ambos jóvenes, y prosiguió -Thor, ¿Juras permanecer junto a Artemis, gobernando ambos Asgard, como Rey y Reina?

-Lo juro

-Artemis, ¿Juras permanecer junto a Thor, siendo su Reina, gobernando ambos Asgard?

-Lo juro

-En ese caso… me complace y enorgullece, a mí Odín, en este día, nombraros marido y mujer. Reyes de Asgard- Y tras las últimas palabras de Odín, Thor atrajo la cabeza de Artemis hasta la suya, para proporcionarle un dulce y cálido beso, como señal y parte de su unión. El pueblo estalló en aplausos y alabanzas, felicitando a la nueva pareja, sus nuevos reyes. Finalizado el beso Thor sonrió a Artemis y alzó la mano que tenía agarrada, saludando a la población de Asgard reunida en palacio. Ella, al igual que el rubio, los miraba emocionada, se habría puesto a saltar allí mismo si no fuera porque estaba ante Odín, pero pronto su emoción disminuyó rápidamente al darse cuenta de algo: Loki no había asistido. Toda la ceremonia confiaba en que él estaría allí, conociéndole no junto a ellos, pero sí apoyado en el portón, observándolos. Pero no estaba. No había salido de su habitación, a pesar de tener permisos para ello. Camufló su tristeza ante ello intentando mantener esa sonrisa, pero prácticamente no podía. ¿Hasta qué punto Loki se había sentido decepcionado? Maldita sea, no debía haber aceptado tan pronto la propuesta de Thor, debería haber esperado a que las cosas con Loki fueran a mejor… pero cuándo aceptó no pudo prever la reacción que tendría el moreno. No fue hasta ese momento, cuándo se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

Se celebraba la fiesta por todo lo alto; un gran banquete, los mejores músicos de Asgard dando ambiente, Volstagg arrasando con toda la comida que alcanzaba… Pero a pesar de que todo aquello fuera en parte para ella, Artemis no se sentía en su lugar. Sabía que tenía que estar con Loki… Quería estar con Loki. Acercó la cabeza al oído de Thor y empezó a susurrar.

-Debo irme, tengo asuntos que atender. Nos vemos esta noche- hizo amago de levantarse del asiento, pero el rubio la retuvo.

-No quédate conmigo, es nuestra fiesta.

-Es TU fiesta, más que la mía, eres tú el nuevo Rey de Asgard y lo que realmente alegra a toda esta gente. Nos vemos esta noche en tus aposentos- se libró de la mano que la sostenía y le guiñó el ojo, mostrando a su vez una pícara y lasciva sonrisa –No me hagas esperar- Thor se quedó perplejo. Había soñado tantas veces con esto que tenía que golpearse a sí mismo para demostrarse que no estaba en otro de sus sueños. Fandral, quien a pesar del escándalo que había en la sala, pudo apreciar perfectamente esa pequeña conversación y golpeó al rubio con el codo en el brazo.

-¡Esta noche ya es tuya!- Thor no pudo evitar reír junto a su amigo. Aunque no fuera detalladamente, Fandral conocía los deseos que surcaban la mente de Thor en referencia a Artemis desde hacía varios años -¡Tomemos otro trago para celebrarlo!- El guerrero alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar aquella enorme jarra de cerveza que había encima de la mesa y brindó junto a Thor. Ambos pegaron un gran sorbo que prácticamente dejó la jarra vacía -¡Desahógate hoy que puedes amigo mío!- Thor rió y miró hacia la salida a la que se había dirigido Artemis. Esa noche sería especial. Muy especial.

Loki había vuelto de nuevo a sentarse en el suelo. No sabía por qué, pero prefería estar ahí que sentado en la cama. Jugueteaba con las manos pero su cabeza parecía perdida en otros mundos, fuera de su habitación, fuera de Asgard. Pronto su atención se dirigió a la puerta, viendo entrar cuidadosamente a Artemis como quien entra en una jaula de leones. ¿Por qué tanto cuidado? No iba a morderla… todavía.

-No has venido a la ceremonia.

-Oh, ¿Pero era hoy?- Respondió con ironía y volvió a dirigirse a sus manos, que seguramente le ofrecerían más entretenimiento que cualquier reprimenda que le pudiera decir Artemis sobre el porqué no había ido a aquella condenada ceremonia.

-Me habría gustado que hubieras estado allí.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para restregarme que Thor ha vuelto a ganar? Ahora que lo dices sonaba tentador, no sé porque no he ido.

-Por el amor de Odín, te comportas como un crío- Artemis se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al moreno y dando la vista a los libros. En aquellas páginas todo iba bien, ¿por qué no en la vida real? Loki alzó la cabeza para mirar a la chica. No recordaba haberla visto nunca con vestido, y este en especial era realmente tentador. Se mordió el labio inferior y fue levantándose poco a poco, con el suficiente cuidado para que ella no pudiera notar que se acercaba. Ya fastidió la coronación de Thor una vez… ¿por qué no hacer algo parecido de nuevo? Se acercó a ella y posó ambas manos en la cintura de Artemis. Ella instantáneamente se dio la vuelta, y pudo notar como Loki la estaba llevando lentamente hacia la pared. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ningún pensamiento cruzaba su mente en ese momento, estaba completamente en blanco y perdida ante la intensa mirada del moreno. Una vez la tuvo apoyada contra la pared, Loki comenzó a devorar lascivamente aquellos carnosos labios. Los ojos de Artemis se abrieron completamente por el asombro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero pronto cedió ante el excitante momento y se fueron cerrando lentamente mientras seguía el ritmo de aquel beso. Los labios de Loki se fueron trasladando a un ritmo lento, deslizándose por la barbilla de Artemis llegando hasta su cuello. Un ligero gemido se escapó de la boca de Artemis al sentir aquellos labios jugueteando con su cuello y descendiendo a un ritmo lento, pero sin pausa hasta sus pechos, mientras una de las manos del moreno iba acariciando su pierna prácticamente por debajo del vestido.

-Loki… espera…- La mano de Loki se encontraba peligrosamente encima del muslo de Artemis y otro pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios al notar al moreno llegando a sus pechos –Loki… detente…- Pero él no se detendría, no ahora, e insistió aún más en que esa noche Artemis sería suya. Ella atemorizada por esa insistencia y por el camino que la situación estaba tomando reaccionó empujando a Loki y escapando de la presión de su cuerpo sobre ella -¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!- Dijo alarmada mientras se colocaba el vestido por la zona del pecho.

-No parecía que te disgustara…- Rió pícaramente y se fue acercando, en cambio Artemis dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-¡Ah! ¡No, no no no no! ¡No pienso participar en tus juegos para hundir a Thor!

-¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que solo son esas mis intenciones?- Se fue acercando un poco más hacia ella, pero los pasos ciegos de ella la condujeron a la puerta y antes de abrirla para marcharse se dirigió por última vez a Loki.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?- Preguntó, sin siquiera esperar a recibir una respuesta por temor a lo que esta podría conllevar en aquel momento, y salió rápidamente por la puerta. Loki mostró una mueca traviesa y juguetona y se dirigió hacia esa pared.

-Volverás. Me ha quedado demostrado.

Artemis salió corriendo de la habitación, para llegar a la de Thor, exhausta por la carrera que acababa de hacer y por los nervios que la habían golpeado en la habitación de Loki. Al entrar, sus pensamientos se centraron en otra cosa; toda la habitación estaba iluminada con velas y un caminito de pétalos de rosa que se iniciaba en la puerta la guiaba hasta la cama, la cual estaba llena de estos pétalos. Se fue paseando por la habitación, enternecida ante el detalle del rubio y rió.

-Está todo perfecto Thor… pero te has adelantado. Estas velas ya estarían fundidas cuándo llegara la noche- Dijo como si estuviera hablando con Thor pero dirigiéndose a sí misma, ya que él no se encontraba en la habitación. Una a una fue apagando las velas, no quería que cuándo llegara Thor estas ya estuvieran fundidas, además no tenía pensado volver a salir de la habitación, las encendería unos instantes antes de que llegara el rubio. Apagadas todas se dejó caer sobre la cama y casi al instante, la imagen de Loki reteniéndola contra la pared hizo aparición en su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la zona del corazón, estaba acelerado, y la otra se la llevó a los labios, aún podía sentir los de Loki en ellos. Desvió las manos a la cabeza -¿Qué acaba de pasar…?

La noche había caído y ya había encendido de nuevo todas las velas, ahora solo quedaba a que Thor volviera, y con un poco de suerte, que hubiera tenido la conciencia suficiente como para no dejarse llevar por Fandral y Volstagg y llegar completamente borracho. No quería que su primera vez fuera con el estando más ebrio que todos los Asgardianos juntos y que a la mañana siguiente no recordara que fue lo que pasó por la noche. Pero no, confiaba en Thor. Habría bebido, eso seguro, pero no para llegar hasta tal punto. Entonces la puerta empezó a abrirse y Artemis se levantó de un salto para recibir a Thor. El al verla rió y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Vaya… he llegado tarde. Quería que fuera una sorpresa- Se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

-Me he sorprendido cuándo lo he visto- Tras eso comenzaron a besarse, pero de improvisto Artemis se separó de Thor. La imagen de Loki había vuelto a su cabeza. No lo entendía, no entendía por qué el corazón se le aceleraba tanto cuándo aquellas imágenes cruzaban por su cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Reaccionó girando rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a Thor, como un latigazo.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada, es solo que me he acordado de que tenía que contarle algo a Frigga- Nuevo descubrimiento: Mentía de pena cuándo estaba nerviosa, ya era un hecho. Por suerte se trataba de Thor con quien estaba y no está muy enterado en cuánto a mentiras, en cambio si hubiera sido Loki, el resultado habría sido muy distinto, ya que de mentiras no hay quien sepa más en todo Asgard, o los Nueve Reinos, puestos a añadir.

-Artemis…- Llevó la mano a su mejilla y la miró a los ojos. Ya era la segunda vez en el mismo día que unos ojos la desviaban de lugar –Llevo deseando esto muchísimo tiempo… pero solo lo haré si estás preparada…- Ella posó las manos en el pecho de Thor y agarró como pudo su armadura, atrayéndolo lentamente hasta la cama que tenía a su espalda.

-Quiero hacerlo Thor… no hay nada que desee más en este momento- Artemis se sentó sobre la cama, y Thor se fue colocando lentamente sobre ella, tumbándola. Volvió a besarla mientras dejaba que ella le fuera quitando la armadura, y él hacía lo mismo con su vestido. De repente Artemis empezó a reírse casi a carcajadas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cuántas capas se supone que tiene esto?

-Jejeje… Las armaduras Asgardianas son lo que tienen…

-Haberte puesto el chondal, o chándal, o lo que fuera que te dejaron allí en Midgard, parecía fácil de quitar- Ambos estallaron en pequeñas carcajadas, nunca una armadura les había molestado tanto. Una vez sus risas empezaron a cesar, Thor empezó a hablar.

-Te deseo Artemis… Te deseaba antes, te deseo ahora y te seguiré deseando.

-Yo también… Thor- Y tras estas últimas prosiguieron con su noche especial, a pesar de tirarse más de diez minutos desmontando el rompecabezas que era la armadura de Thor.

La habitación estaba completamente cerrada; ni puertas ni ventanas, y Thor ya se había encargado de que Heimdall no desviara ni por casualidad la mirada hacia ellos. Todo era perfecto… Salvo que el momento junto a Loki no se borró de la cabeza de Artemis.

Espero que os haya gustadooooo! ^^ Esperad con paciencia el segundo capi... porque conmigo la necesitareis . Me tomo bastante tiempo... (Ya veis, esta la empecé a finales de Junio y mirad cuándo la cuelgo...) Pero si os ha gustado intentaré escribir más a menudo!


End file.
